Pricess now Servant
by TheFlyingHamster
Summary: The Princess of yellow, after vowing to herself not to any royals share her fate, travels and starts working as Pharaoh Atem's personal servant. Rin/Atem if I feel like it. T cause I'm paranoid.ABANDONED FEEL FREE TO ADOPT
1. Chapter 1

**Princess now Servant**

**Hey mortals Desdemona here and I'm writing the 6th Vocaloid/Yugioh crossover. This takes place in the evil saga in place of Regret Message which is my fave and Ancient Egypt during Atem's rule as Pharaoh. Rin will have travelled to Egypt by the little port in Regret Message. And language thing: she knows Ancient Egyptian because it was a requirement as ruler to be fluent in many tongues. It's T because I'm paranoid like that.**

**Disclaimer: Not yet mortals, not yet.**

"So you want to be my personal servant?" the Pharaoh Atem asks the little bond girl who is just 14.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." She replies keeping her eyes to the floor as her servants always did in her presence. _All of them except Len._ She thinks to herself recalling how she came to be here.

_Flashback_

"_The princess of yellow is dead and we are free of her tyranny!" shouts Meiko, the swordswoman of red, who was once her second most trusted servant. Meiko knows the princess is not the one in the guillotine though. She knows it is the princes most trusted servant and brother Len. _Let's see what she shall do now that she is nothing but a fugitive who is dead._ Meiko thinks remembering her love who was on this guillotine and her hate for the princess-no her hate for the fugitive._

_Rin, the princess of yellow stands in the crowd shocked that her own brother was dead because of her. Tears pour down her face as she knows that her brother loved the princess of green who she ordered him to kill because she loved the prince of blue as she herself did. _I will leave this place and become what my brother was, a personal servant to tyrant and try to stop them from sharing my fate.

_Flashback end_

"Why?" the Pharaoh asks curious of why this girl would want to be his servant as he is known as a tyrant to the commoners.

"Because, I was the Princess of yellow's servant who was a tyrant who thought if she let her subjects solve their own problems and locked herself in her palace everything would be fine." She told him but she was not finished. "Her subjects rebelled against her and had her executed. I want that to stop happening to royals and also if I returned home I would be executed as I stood by the princess

The Pharaoh would never have guessed that this was the girl's reason. Sure he might have thought she was an orphan or her family was starving but to be a servant of an exiled royal was near unbelievable!

"How am I to believe this is the truth and not fabricated story of an assassin?" He asks to see the girl's reaction.

"Believe it if you wish but it is the truth and while it may seem farfetched I swear on my brother's grave that it's true." She replies without hesitation.

_Interesting,_ the Pharaoh thinks _on her_ _**brother's **__grave. Why not her mother or father's if they are dead and if not why not their lives?_ He continues in his mind.

Rin knew it was not right to lie to him, but if she told him the truth he may think her a threat and have her executed.

"Very well, starting tomorrow you shall attend to me as my personal servant." The Pharaoh was curious about this girl and this was the only way to find out more about her.

**End!**

**Sorry if it was short but I was running out of ideas and I still want chapters for the story. Tell me what you think or I may just forget about this story. Now I need to find out how to post this. Flames are okay but please this is an idea that hit me like a brick so try and put some constructive criticism in.**

**Dezzy13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey mortals! I can't believe this I have second chapter of this. I saw the review s and I was so happy! I'm glad no one has flamed yet but they're accepted as long as they have some constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own Yugioh cards or a Vocaloid set or whatever you call it let alone Yugioh or Vocaloid.**

It has now been two months (A/n I know that's a long time but I have no inspiration!) since Rin has been working as the Pharaoh's servant and things have been good for her. She used her knowledge on servant conduct from when she was princess so she could be okay. But then…

"My Pharaoh! We have word that the Yellow, Blue and Green countries are attacking under the Blue King."

Rin's heart skipped a beat as she heard these words. _'No, Kaito is attacking and he will have that traitor Meiko with him. They will recognise me!'_

"Okay, we will negotiate and see if we can stop the attack. Rin, come with me; you have knowledge on this country and the Royal family there so you can help." The Pharaoh told her.

"Y-yes my Pharaoh." She said with fear in her voice.

The Pharaoh looked at her with a confused expression: Rin always faced things with courage and had never stuttered before. Then he remembered: the girl was afraid she would be killed for standing with the Yellow Princess. Oh well, not like those people would recognise her.

She had been expecting this.

"How? How did you get away? You were executed in front of me!"

"The one executed was my twin brother, who unfortunately fell in love with that green slut."

"Don't call Miku that! You bitch of a princess! How could you send your own brother to his death?"

"Simple King of Blue, he chose that fate. I-I protested but he said these very words to me: _Here I will lend you my clothes, wear this and escape immediately. It'll be alright we are twins: no one will notice._" Her voice was wavering.

The Prince, King she reminded herself, of Blue had seen her and soon she had a blade at her throat. She could only imagine how the Pharaoh was taking in this information.

The aforementioned royal was not taking it well. He had trusted that girl only to find out that she had lied about herself the whole time. And in these days twins were a sign of bad luck so that didn't help.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

**That's a wrap mortals and I think this chapter is a lot better. I'm sorry for skipping a lot of time but I had no choice! **_**I had no inspiration… Dezzy13**_


End file.
